The Primordial Champions
by StarFiction56
Summary: A new but ancient threat awakens. After the defeat of Gaea, the half-bloods of the Olympians have experienced peace. But that peace is not to last. Dreams have begun to haunt the minds of the demigods. As they struggle to understand there meaning, certain enemies have begun to act with the intention of conquering the world. The demigods must act fast, if not then all hope is lost.
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER**

 _The following story is a not profit fan based fanfiction.  
Percy Jackson & the Olympians, The Heroes of Olympus, The Kane Chronicles, Magnus Chase & the Gods of Asgard, and The Trials of Apollo all belong to Rick Riordan._

 _Please support the official release!_

* * *

 **Prologue**

You know what sucks about being in a business? Being in charge of that said business. That means that you have to be responsible for all the dull and boring business meetings that happen almost everyday. The boring discussions about how the company's doing, the dull meetings with other corporations and agencies, but the most boring and dull of them all were those wretched business improvement meetings. Lucius hated them all.

 _Who are they to tell me how to improve my organization that I helped to create? I've been leading far worse for years! Before any of them were even born, or even conceited! They have some nerve._

After finishing a horrendous and dreadfully boring meeting with some members of the board of directors, Lucius walked out of the room and headed down the hall to the nearest elevator. When he reached it he looked around and saw no one else. He smirked, now he had the elevator all to himself without any distraction from his employees.

As a CEO of a corporation, he had many employees under his foot which gave him many pro's and cons to being the boss. One of the cons of being in charge of a corporation was that he had to deal with his annoying employees, especially on the elevators. Whenever he had to share an elevator with any of his employees they would usually be too nervous to even speak to him, which for the most part was a pro, or had the guts to try and ask for a raise or even a vacation. That was a definite con.

Thankfully most of them were either heading home, or had other work to do elsewhere. Knowing this Lucius quickly pushed the button, the elevator automatically opened and he walked inside. Without hesitation he pushed the button for the top floor.

After soon as the doors closed and the elevator started to ascend, the music started to play. It was the kind of music that was played during the days of ancient Rome. It had a calm soothing tone that would always brighten Lucius up whenever he was feeling down. In fact, this was also similar to the music that his mother would sometimes play for him when he was a still a child.

It brought back some good memories he had of her.

 _Ah mother..._ He thought to himself. _If only you could see me now. I've become quite the rising star ever since you were forced to depart from this world._ He could still remember her beautiful smile and encouraging voice.

It was shame though that she died. If only she did not keep on getting in the way...if only she had just let things stay the way they were and stop interfering with his work. If she had, her life wouldn't have come to an early end.

He clenched his fists with anger. If only she had just let him do what he was destined to do he wouldn't have been forced to do what he did.

His arm shook with rage and his eyes narrowed as the memories came flooding back. If only she had just stayed out of his way and quit interfering with his life and trying to control him like he was some damn puppet, he wouldn't have had to-

 **Ding!**

The elevator doors opened, and the music had stopped. He had reached the top the floor. Lucius sighed. He walked out of the elevator  
and headed to his office.

There was only one room on the top floor and it was off limits to all of the employees. To all except some members of the board, and of course the CEO himself.

Lucius casually walked down the hallway and finally came to a door. He reached into his pocket, grabbed his ID card, and slid it into the card scanner. It immediately beeped and a small light glowed green. It then made a 'clicking' sound meaning that it had unlocked. Lucius opened the door and walked in.

Like most offices that are used by CEOs, it was rather large and roomy, with a window that was just as big and wide as the wall showing the twinkling bright lights of New York City that shown in the nighttime. It basically looked like a penthouse sweet. Viewing down on the city and all of the people below him, made Lucius feel powerful. Like a king.

No not a king, an emperor. That suited him much better. After all, his office decorations reflected that. His office was decorated with visual arts of the past, specifically those from the Renaissance and Ancient Roman time period. All types of paintings aligned the walls, each one showing beautiful artwork.

Some of them were replicas of famous paintings from some of the most well known artists from history. Leonardo Da Vinci's _'Mona Lisa'_ , Sandro Botticelli's _'The Birth of Venus'_ , and Raphael Sanzio's _'The School of Athens'_. The others that Lucius had were very different.

Along the other side of the wall were classic paintings that were showing scenes from the play called _'Iphigenia in Aulis'_ which of course was based on the Trojan War from Greek mythology. It was one of Lucius favorite stories. The tragedy surrounding it was absolutely beautiful.

One of the finest tales ever told. And it all started due to those foolish gods. He smirked to himself. Looking around the room he found his display case, inside of which was pottery that looked as if it were made back in the ancient days when people worshipped these gods.

They showed the gods and well known heroes either fighting monsters or other deities, or just them posing as if to make them look cool and amazing for people to worship and look up to. Although in reality these so called gods were nothing more than immature fools who couldn't even do their own respective jobs rights. They were idiots. Idiots who didn't deserve to rule over mankind.

He calmly turned away from the display and went to sit at his desk. Speaking of which, Lucius considered that his desk was what definitely brought the whole room together. The prime jewel. The icing on the cake I guess you could say.

It was made of the finest oak that money could buy. It was solid, sturdy, and it was painted solid brown with gold highlights that glowed when it was shined with light. On top of it were regular things that you would usually find on a desk. A cup filled with pencils and pens, a stack of some paper for work, As well as a bowl of strawberries, his favorite snack. And last but not least, was a nameplate with his name in bright gold letters.

 **Lucius Redbeard**

Of course this wasn't his actual name, not entirely anyway. His actual last name was longer and in another language, but he didn't want to draw any unnecessary attention so he changed it. Although technically he just translated it into English, but details weren't important.

Some might say that all of these artifacts, possessions, and decorations would be a waste of money but hey, when you're in charge of a multimillion dollar company you can spend a couple thousand dollars on some Roman knickknacks. It reminded him of home.

As soon as Lucius sat down on the oh so comfortable chair, he took in a deep breath and exhaled. Behind him on the wall, there was a fairly large self portrait of himself. He was posed as most other important people would look, with one hand on his fancy purple suit and the other on his side. The expression that was painted on his face was stern and full of pride. The representation of a true leader.

And on his desk there was a small miniature bust figure that matched the painting, minus the arms and lower body of course. He reached out over to the bust and picked it up, and brought it over to his face.

"You know..." He said to statue, as if it were alive. "It's usually around this time of the day, that I would simply relax after enduring a dull, boring, and terribly long business meeting and just head on home. But I have one more meeting to attend to."

Lucius smiled. Using his thumb he flicked the statue's head. It opened, revealing inside a small red button. He pushed down on it, and chuckled.

"And this one shall be quite interesting."

There was the sound of gears turning and clicking. and just like magic, a section of the wall behind him parted open, revealing an elevator. He casually walked inside.

Just like any elevator it was small and cozy, with enough room for a few people. But instead of a row of buttons on the side, there was only a keyhole. Lucius reached into his pocket and grabbed his I.D card. He turned it over three times, and on the third time it was no longer a card, but instead it was a solid gold key.

He inserted the key into the keyhole, and turned it clockwise. The elevator doors closed and Lucius felt the elevator descend. Elevator music began to play, however it was not the same music he had heard before. It was more of a somber, foreboding tune.

It was the kind of music that made you think of hard times, or those that had fallen from grace and how you desperately wanted to regain your former glory. To Lucius, if seemed to be the perfect choice of music, considering how it matched his feelings and his past perfectly.

He could remember the good old days, back in Italy when he was still lived his life to the fullest. Back at his very own palace. Back when he was in charge of everyone and everything. Where he was truly happy.

But he could also remember how it was all lost to him all those years ago. How he was forced to leave it all behind. If he had stayed, then he most likely would of been killed. And all because of his rise to power.

 _I should have stayed._ Lucius thought to himself. _I shouldn't have been afraid. I should have stood my ground and not run like a cowardly brat!_

He remembered when he discovered the secret to becoming amazing, to be remembered for all time for his accomplishment. But he was forced to leave despite what he had gained. What he had lost.

And it was all because of that cursed 'family' of his. It was because of them he had fallen from grace. It was because of them, he had lost what he had rightfully deserved.

"Damn you..." He muttered bitterly. "Damn you, you wretched bastards! You just treat us like garbage! Like pawns...you will pay, and you will pay with your own demise. I swear to it."

He raised his clenched fist, and looked at it with a stern expression. No, a furious expression. "I swear to it upon the Ri-!"

 **Dong!**

And just like before, the elevator doors opened. Lucius momentarily forgot what he was doing and stood there with a envious expression. That is until he heard a gruff voice speak to him.

"You're late, Beast."

Lucius quickly regained his composure and walked forward into the dark room.

The room itself was almost the same size as his office. However it had circular design compared to the more rectangle design of his office, as wall as the rest of the building in general. It did however match its design and decorative choices.

On the wall there were three paintings, these paintings showed certain people. These people, like Lucius were once respected and feared. They too had it all and more, but they had fallen from grace a long time ago.

On the floor was a carpet colored a royal purple, with the initials _SPQR_ in bright gold surrounded by leaves. And to finish the design, were to golden swords crossed in the shape of an X. The symbol of Rome, and the ceiling had the same design.

In the center of the room was a table in the shape of a triangle, and three chairs at each side. two of these were currently occupied. Lucius quickly, but calmly walked towards his seat.

The other two people in the room were sitting in the dark, they looked like they had been waiting for him for quite awhile. Well at least he think he did. He couldn't see there faces, he could only guess by there body language.

The one on the left had his arms crossed, his head tilted to one side. His eyes gleamed in the darkness with an angered expression. The one on the far right however, seemed calm and normal. He was laid back casually with his hands on his crossed knees. His eyes were stern, but they to had the glare of impatience.

As soon as Lucius sat down, the one on the left spoke, with the same gruff voice from before. "What took you so long, Beast?" He asked with a tone of annoyance. "We agreed to meet here at eight o'clock sharp! You're over ten minutes late!"

Lucius sighed in annoyance. His 'partner' was always like this. If he wasn't on time exactly he would demean him like a servant. If he was early, he would belittle Lucius for making it seem he was better than him despite the fact that they had been working together for years. And when he would call him 'Beast' that means he was really unhappy.

Oh the joy.

"Well I apologize friend." Lucius said, "But the last meeting lasted longer then expected. If I had left early it would of raised questions with our associates and political partners. But then again..." He smirked. "You were quite infamous for your 'elimination' of politicians back in your tyrannical and crazy days. Perhaps I should of followed your example and killed every one in the room just like you would have done... _Little Boot!_ "

He honestly should of known better than to insult his partner, but hey, he had long day and wasn't in the mood to take any crap from anybody. Especially from 'Little Boot', who did not take that comment likely. He growled furiously, his eyes burning with detest and anger at his nickname. One could even feel the temperature in the room drop a few degrees.

"You do not ever address me that way Beast!" He declared with hatred. "Need I remind you, it was I who discovered the way to become eternal before you two were even thought of!" He said as he pointed to both Lucius and there third partner, who just sat there and rolled his eyes in annoyance.

Lucius just sighed in frustration. He always had to brag about 'that'. The one thing that brought them together in the first place. "Again with this? How many times do I have to tell you it doesn't matter that you discovered it first! At least when I did I still had my dignity."

His partner just scoffed. "Dignity? Oh yes, you still had your dignity when you tucked your tail between your legs and ran away like a frighten dog. Oh yes, a man of dignity you are indeed."

Lucius' anger reached its peak. He quickly rose from his seat and pointed angrily at 'Little Boot'.

"Don't you dare pretend to know what happened to me _Gaius!_ " He yelled with anger, calling his partner by his name. "At least when I left, I left behind a legacy of someone to be respected and feared. You left behind a legacy of lunatic who just sat on his throne and murdered people left and right!"

"Oh is that so?!" Gaius rose from his seat and glared with hatred and loathing from the darkness. Lucius could almost see his angry features on his hidden face. His crazy, lunatic face. "Maybe I should murder you, you cowardly excuse for an emperor!"

"Bring it on you cross-dressing mad man!"

As soon as they were both about to make there move however, they were stopped by a cold, stern and loud voice.

 ** _"_** _ **Silence!"**_

Both Lucius and Gaius froze in place, and turned to look at there third member. He had stood up from his seat, with his hands on both there shoulders. It was cold, strong and firm to the touch, just like him. His eyes were narrow and stern.

"Lucius and Gaius," he began, "The two of you are acting like children! Let us remember that we are partners, and as partners we must work together to achieve our supreme goal! So can we please begin this meeting already? I want get back home as soon as possible, and I'm sure you two would like to do the same."

He sat down and motioned for Lucius and Gaius to sit as well. They both looked at each other momentarily, and nodded. He was right, this was no time to argue. They both once again took there seats.

"Now then," He said as he leaned back in his chair. "I presume we all know why we are here today?"

Lucius nodded. "Of course my dear Aurelius." He said, calling him by his name. Or rather his 'false' name. Just like Lucius and Gaius, he had changed his name to avoid suspicion. Well actually it was his middle name, but it didn't really matter. "We three agreed to come here to discuss the dreams we've received recently."

Gaius chuckled. "Dreams? These weren't just mere dreams Lucius. These were something much more...real. Meaningful even." He paused, as if he were thinking. "These were visions." He said with a gleam in his eyes.

 _Visions...?_ A few nights ago, Lucius had a rather strange dream to say the least. It had felt and seemed so real. He didn't seem to think much of it at first, but that changed the next day when he got a call from Aurelius who stated that he and Gaius had the same dream as Lucius did. They talked and agreed to discuss it at the end of the week where they had the time to have a meeting.

"I agree." Aurelius stated. "The very fact that we each had the same one, at the same time as well proves this to be true." He turned to Lucius. "We only get visions when something important is about to happen."

"Indeed." Lucius replied. "In fact, the last time we each received a vision was around the time when we all first met each other, and that was so many years ago. And given that it's only happened after the Earth Mothers defeat must mean that this one shall prove to be quite valuable to our cause."

"Yes, but what do the visions mean though?" Gaius inquired. "I've been wrapping my head around it but I still don't know what they mean."

Lucius rolled his eyes. Big surprise there. "Well I've been thinking about them, and after piecing together what we saw, I think I know what they were meant to be."

Aurelius' eyebrows raised. "Really? Well then please do share with us Lucius, tell us what you have learned."

"Oh but of course. You both know how much I love discussing details." Lucius leaned forward, and began. "From what I know, these aren't just mere visions my friends." He began. "Oh no, I do believe that these are something much akin to more of a...summoning. A plead for help if you will."

"A plead of help?" Gaius asked. "From whom?"

"Ah I'm afraid that's the part I don't quite know yet." Lucius replied. "But I believe that the visions can tell us from where. If you recall, we were shown a brilliant column of fire, the brightest that I have ever seen in my opinion."

"Yes, yes we already know." Aurelius stated impatiently. "Why does it matter?"

"It matters because of what it represents." Lucius said. "Lets all think back to it." He then closed his eyes, and remembered his dream.

* * *

 _He was floating in complete darkness, there was nobody there but himself. That was until out of nowhere, a great column of fire erupted below him. It was spinning like a twister, with the flames swirling within incredible heat and enormous power._

 _With the light of the fire, Lucius could see the ground below him, and it appeared to be the very earth himself. But instead of seeing the blue marble that was the Earth, he could only make out some of the continents. But his attention was toward fire._

 _To his shock, the twisting inferno was growing bigger, and it didn't look like it was going to stop. It looked as it if wanted to consume the entire world with its blaze. The heat he could feel from it was immense._

 _That was when the dream began to change._

 _Just as soon as the vortex was to consume everything in sight, four bright lights appeared within the flames. They were spinning in rotation within the vortex of fire, almost as if they were trying to compete with it._

 _But instead, the orbs of light spun faster and faster. They were spinning so fast they looked as if they had become a ring of pure light. Lucius could feel the pressure he felt from the lights, from their power. It was incredible._

 _The tornado of fire didn't seem to like it, because it was disappearing. Or rather it was shrinking. It seemed as if the lights were sucking all the fire into a single area like a vacuum._

 _Within mere seconds, the vortex had shrunk and was now inside the spinning ring. The light from it grew brighter and brighter, and the small spark that was the fire had extinguished._

 _It was at this point Lucius heard something, but he couldn't quite make out what it was. But before he had an idea what the noise was, the ring had once again become four orbs of light, and just like bullets fired from a gun they shot off. They flew in four opposite directions and landed in different locations on the flat earth._

 _There light faded away, and everything once again became dark..._

* * *

Lucius opened his eyes, and looked at both Gaius and Aurelius with a face of what he knew was stern, but full of pride. The face of a true leader.

"That flame was to represent power." He stated. "Pure amazing power. Power that can benefit us all!" He reached into his pocket and brought a folded piece of paper. He unfolded it, revealing a it to be a map of the entire planet. He placed the map on the table. "And as you recall, four lights appeared within, and they managed to control the fire from spreading. But not only did they subdue that flame, they absorbed it!" He said with amazement.

"Absorbed it?" Aurelius asked

"Yes! Absorbed!" Lucius responded with awe. "And when they did, they separated from each other and landed in four different locations." Lucius then reached into his coat pocket and brought out a pen, which he then used to circle four different areas on the map with. He then passed it to Gaius.

"As you can see, the locations I circled are the same ones that I believe where the four lights landed." He continued. " I believe that the vision was to tell us to find whoever or whatever the lights were."

"But that doesn't sound like a plead of help." Gaius said as he passed the map to Aurelius. "It just sounds more like a treasure hunt of some kind." He put a hand to his chin. "Maybe its some kind of weapon perhaps?" He asked. Aurelius nodded in agreement as he looked at the map. "It's certainly possible."

"Well, I thought so to as first." Lucius said. "However, you two are for getting an important detail." "What detail?" Aurelius inquired.

"Why the voices of course."

This must have caught the both of them by surprise, because Gaius actually look interested for once, and Aurelius leaned forward from his seat. "What voices?" He asked.

"I don't recall hearing any voices!" Gaius exclaimed. "I heard something yes, but it definitely wasn't a voice, and definitely not one I'd recognized." He then put hand to his chin. "Come to think of it, it just sounded like gibberish to me."

"That's because you did not listen to what they had to say." Lucius berated, causing Gaius to growl. But before he could rebuke him Lucius continued. "After a few days of research and extensive thinking, I was able to recognize what the voices were saying. Apparently they were speaking in another language... _Ancient Greek_." He said the last two words with emphasis.

"What? Ancient Greek?" Gaius asked in surprise. "You can't be serious Lucius."

"Are you positive that was the language you heard in the vision? That we all heard?" Aurelius asked with urgency. "Because if you are, then whatever it is we witnessed must be something quite old. "

"And most likely powerful too." Gaius concurred

"Oh absolutely, my dear friends." Lucius replied with the outmost confidence. "Like I said before, I had recognized what the voices in the vision were after doing some research and investigation. And I believe I now know what they were saying."

"You have?" Gaius asked with shock.

"What did they say then?!" Aurelius demanded, dropping the map onto the table. "And more importantly why didn't you say so sooner?! I told you I wanted this to be over quickly!" He said as he banged his fists on the table with rage.

Lucius winced. He hated when Aurelius got like this, he was the most impatient one after all, even more so then Gaius. And that's saying something.

"Because I wanted to go through everything that we knew first." Lucius explained. "And to be honest, I still don't think that's everything there is to know about the vision. There is more to this then meets the eye my friends, and what those voices said is only going to prove my point."

"Well what did they say then?" Gaius questioned.

"They said... _Eléphthero mas_." Lucius stated. "And when translated to the English language, it says... _free us_."

"Free us?" Gaius repeated. He and Aurelius looked at each other with what Lucius assumed was confusion on there faces. "What in the world could that mean?"

Aurelius closed his eyes. For a few seconds he was silent, probably contemplating the information that was given to him. He reopened his eyes and looked back at Lucius with understanding and determination. "I think I understand what you're saying Lucius." He said. "And I agree completely."

Gaius looked back and forth between the two of them. "What? Agree with what? what are you two talking about, you're not making sense!"

Lucius held back a sigh, did he seriously have to explain what was going on? It was so obvious! "He agrees with me of what we are going to do next." He explained. "Like I said before, the vision was a summoning, a plead of help if you will. Something, or rather someone sent us that dream because they require our assistance. And whoever or whatever they are, they have power. Incredible power. So much power that we can use it to our benefit."

"So it, or rather they, are some kind of weapons then?" Gaius asked.

Lucius shrugged. "In a matter of speaking, yes. But since they spoke in Ancient Greek, that means that they most likely are sentient in some way. Since they were saying 'free us' that means that they are locked up and sealed away, most likely for hundreds of years. If not even more. If we can find out where they are and set them free, then the power that we saw will be ours!"

Gaius eyes gleamed with eagerness and delight. "Of course! And going by what that vision showed us, that power could be just what we need to make our reign supreme for all eternity!" He laughed maniacally.

Aurelius chucked at Gaius enthusiasm. "I couldn't agree more Gaius! We can finally regain what is rightfully ours!" He slammed his hands on the map. "The entire world will bow to our will and power!"

"And do you know what the best part of all this is?" Lucius asked. "We will finally be able to snuff out the flame of Western Civilization, and the gods of Olympus will finally get what they deserve for there damned rule over humanity!"

He looked at the map, and pictured the flame he saw in his dream, that powerful blaze that was capable of engulfing the entire world. Once they obtained that flame, once they gained control of that power, nothing would stop them.

They would be eternal.

They would be immortal.

They would become the true gods to rule over the universe.

And the Olympians would finally meet there fate at long last.

That accursed family of his would finally and truly die.

"Well then," Aurelius said as he stood up. "I do believe this meeting is finished, and our objective is certain."

"Indeed." Gaius said as he stood up as well. "We must all head back and begin making the necessary preparations." He looked down at the map, and back up again. "We must find these 'weapons' before anyone or anything else can."

"Worry not my friend." Lucius said as he also stood up. "If someone were to get in our way, they wouldn't be able to stand up to our might." He then brought out his arm and clenched his fist. He raised it to his partners, and they did the same.

They then spoke in unison, speaking in their native tongue.

 _"Nunc autem regnabit, quem sacratissimo et praestantissim!"_

 _"Here we will reign, most excellently!"_

 _"For the glory of the Triumvirate!"_

* * *

 _ **Next time...**_

 _Percy covered his eyes. The light was blinding, overwhelming! He couldn't take anymore pressure!_  
 _It was at that moment when he was completely consumed by the light, when he heard the screaming voice._

 _...Eléphthero mas..._

 _...Eléphthero mas...!_

 _...Eléphthero mas!_

 ** _ELEPHTHERO MAS!_**

 _Percy eyes flashed, open. It wasn't until he caught his breath that he realized that he was in a cold sweat._

 _"What...what was that...?"_


	2. Act 1 Part 1- No Demon Dogs In The Pool!

**DISCLAIMER**

 ** _The following story is a not profit fan based fanfiction._**

 ** _Percy Jackson and the Olympians, The_ _Heroes of Olympus,_ _The Kane Chronicles,_ _Magnus Chase the Gods of Asgard_ _, and_ _The Trials of Apollo_ _all belong to Rick Riordan._**

 ** _Please support the official release._**

* * *

 _All of it had begun with that crazy nightmare._

 _He was floating in darkness, in absolute complete darkness. All around, the only thing that he could only see was nothing, absolutely nothing. He was all alone. He began to feel a little bit afraid._

 _That is until it appeared._

 _Just like magic, a light materialized in front of him, and it was incredibly bright. It was so bright that it illuminated the entire dream itself, meaning now that he could see his surroundings much more clearly._

 _He was in the ocean. Well, to be precise he was floating in the ocean, underwater by the looks of it, and it seemed he was pretty deep too. He looked up hoping to see the surface above him, but instead, it was just the pitch blackness of darkness._

 _But just then, before he could try to process what was going on, the water began to move. It was subtle at first, but then it got even stronger. The water seemed to be moving downward._

 _That's when he realized all too late that he was floating in the middle of a whirlpool, and it was sucking him in!_

 _As the whirlpool began dragging him in he desperately fought against its strong current, but he knew it was a losing battle. No matter how much he resisted he knew he would eventually get sucked in._

 _The light wasn't so lucky. It was immediately swept up by the vortex's strong current, and disappeared at the bottom, fading away into darkness._

 _As the light vanished and the dark returning, he became frightened and began to fear the worse. He was just about to be dragged down into the unknown depths of the sea, possibly to his death._

 _However, the unexpected happened._

 _A bright pillar of light erupted from within the whirlpool, from the same place that the other light had vanished before._

 _It was growing brighter, and brighter, and brighter! It was so blinding and overwhelming that had to cover his eyes, and he couldn't take any more pressure!_

 _It was at this moment when he was completely consumed by the light when he heard a noise. No, not a noise, it was a voice._

 _'...elepthero mas...!'_

 _'...elepthero mas...!'_

 _But it wasn't screaming in English, in fact, it sounded Greek. And it was screaming, almost in desperation. And it was growing louder by the second._

 _'...elepthero mas...'_

 _'...elepthero mas..!'_

 _'...Elepthero mas!'_

 ** _'ELEPTHERO MAS!'_**

 _As the voice screamed one last time, he had finally been swallowed by the Whirlpool._

 _As he was dragged further down into depths of the ocean, combined with the intense brightness of the light, he no longer had the strength to fight and blacked out..._

 ** _Percy_**

Percy immediately woke up with a start, his eyes flashing open in shock and alarm. He was in a cold sweat, and he was hard of breathing. It took him a few moments to calm himself and collect his thoughts.

"What...what was that...?"

He nearly jumped when he heard someone knocking at his door, followed by someone calling his name.

"Percy?" It was his mother, Sally. "Are you up yet sweetie?"

Percy looked over his bed towards his alarm clock, showing that the time was 7:30. Great, he slept through his alarm. And right after he had a nightmare too. And to make matters worse, it was all on a Monday morning.

Percy hated Mondays.

"Uh y-yeah, I am awake." He replied. "I'm just putting my clothes on."

"Well, you better hurry up then." She said through the door. "Or you'll be late for school."

Upon hearing this, Percy sighed. It was just another thing to add to this beautiful Monday morning. He pulled the covers off, got out bed, and headed to his closet. But as he was putting on his clothes, he couldn't stop thinking about that dream of his.

One of the advantages of being a demigod, or a curse if you want to look at it like that, was that every now and then you would receive 'visions' or how they were more commonly called dreams. But unlike the regular dreams that you receive every time you fall asleep, these dreams usually were of great importance and meaning. They were a message from someone, an omen of something worse yet to come.

It was just another day in the average life of being a demigod.

After Percy finished putting on his clothes, he walked out of his room ready to begin his day, hoping that it was going to be a normal, or as normal as he could hope for it to be.

But deep down Percy knew what this meant. He knew the dream he had was the beginning of something, something big. And he could only hope that it wouldn't add more craziness to his life any more than it already is.

 ** _The Primordial Champions:_**

 ** _Act 1 Part 1:_**

 ** _No Demon Dogs In The Pool!_**

The day began like any other day, just an average day at Aviation High School, or _A.H.S_ for short. Nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary. Everything seemed to be normal, and it was because of that reason Percy thought it was rather odd.

Unlike a usual Monday morning where the time would be passing by slowly and boring, the day seemed to be the exact opposite. Percy couldn't quite put his finger on it, but for some odd reason, today seemed to be passing by fast, almost as if it were a Friday instead of a Monday.

It was especially rather odd for Percy, considering his ADHD he would usually be trying to keep himself from getting distracted by the tiniest things and everything would be passing by slowly for him. But the day seemed to be going by unusually fast.

He couldn't quite figure it out, but something about today seemed different. _Could have something to do with my dream?_ He thought to himself. But if it did, it wouldn't make any sense.

Whenever a demigod like himself ever had a dream, it would keep him on edge, mentally preparing him for the worst that was yet to come. But instead, he was rather calm and focused, almost as if there was nothing to think about.

This made him a little bit worried. That had never happened to him before. He was really hoping that the dream was just that, a dream. Because if it wasn't, then that would mean he would probably have to be prepared save the world again.

He already saved the world twice, thank you very much!

The first time was when he had battled Kronos, the king of the Titans, and his army of monsters. Not to mention as well as few Titans, minor gods, and even some other demigods that had joined up with Kronos. This resulted in the Second Titan War, which lasted for about four years. But to Percy, it felt like a lifetime.

Kronos' plan was a basic revenge plot, to fully resurrect himself from the depths of Tartarus, restore his body from his scattered remains, destroy the Olympians, and regain his place as the King of the universe. However that said plot of his didn't work, and he ultimately failed in the end.

It was during the final battle at Manhattan that the Olympians had been victorious and defeated the Titan king, once again scattering his essence so thin that he would hopefully never be able to regain his form and conscious again. With his defeat, his remaining forces were either wiped out or had retreated.

Ironically this was due to Kronos' most loyal warrior and his vessel Luke Castellan, the son of Hermes. He had sacrificed his own life in order to end the war, proving himself to be a true hero. Percy had gained a huge respect for him after that.

However, that sacrifice was not without cost. Many lives had been lost during that climactic battle. Demigods from both sides had been killed, hundreds of them in total. But despite the many losses that had occurred, they had still won and for a while after that, there had been peace.

That peace had not lasted, however, as another threat soon reared its big ugly head. Three months after the war had ended, Percy had mysteriously disappeared without a trace. Everyone searched all over for him, his friends, his family, but nobody could find him.

In actuality, he was just taken away by Hera, The Queen of the Gods, as part of a plan to unite the Greek demigods of Camp Half-Blood with the Roman demigods of Camp Jupiter. She was hoping that by switching places between him and a Roman demigod named Jason Grace, she could end the long feud between the two camps.

The reason for all of this was because of Gaea, the primordial goddess of the earth, and the mother of the Titans was rising.

She was often referred to by others as the 'Earth mother', or 'Mother Earth'. But to Percy and his friends, she was and always will be, Queen Dirt Face.

She was awakening after having been asleep for thousands of years, and she aimed to succeed where Kronos had failed. She wanted to destroy the gods and wipe out all of humanity. She was literally going to shake civilization apart.

Just like her son she also had recruited many monsters and gods to join her own army to help destroy the Olympians. However, instead of the Titans, she had recruited her other children who also wanted to destroy the gods.

He was, of course, talking about the Gigantes, or the Giants for short.

They were the monstrous children of Gaea, and the dark pit itself Tartarus. Back in the days of Ancient Greece, the Giants waged war against the Olympians. However, unlike their Titan brethren, each Giant was born and bred specifically to oppose one of the Olympian gods, to usurp that god's domain and take it for themselves.

But in order to recruit her children once more, she needed them to get out of Tartarus. In order to do this, she had managed to capture the lieutenant of Hades, the god of death Thanatos.

With him captured, Gaea took control of his personal gateway in and out of the Underworld, the Doors of Death. She forced them open and allowed the most dangerous souls and monsters to escape back into the mortal world, including the Giants.

During the final battle, the Greek demigods of Camp Half-Blood joined forces with the Roman demigods of Camp Jupiter. It was an extremely close battle, but it was because of there unification that Gaea and the Giants had been defeated once and for all.

But just like with the previous war, it had come at a terrible cost. Many lives were lost, almost even more so than last time. What was even worse so was that one of Percy's closest friends had sacrificed his own life to defeat Gaea in the end.

Leo Valdez.

Percy's heart saddened when he thought of Leo. After all, he had been the one who made the ultimate sacrifice in the end in order to save the world.

It was because of that sacrifice that Gaea was (literally) blown to smithereens. Just like Kronos, her essence was scattered so thin that she would never regain her consciousness or her physical form again. At least, hopefully, she wouldn't.

But despite all of the obstacles that they had been through, Percy and his friends had triumphed in the end and had won.

Now Percy was back at school. He had enrolled at Aviation High School (Where dreams take flight!) or A.H.S. for short, and thanks to Annabeth's help he had just managed to make up all of the time he had missed when he had disappeared.

It hadn't been easy. It required _a lot_ of tutoring, but he had still done it. Because of his grade improvements, he was allowed to become a member of his schools swim team. Over time he had quickly become its captain, and he enjoyed it. It was one of the few things he actually liked about school.

Not to mention he didn't cause any mishaps or accidents. He had been on his best behavior, or at the very least he had tried to be.

There had been a few bullies he had run into when he had come back, but they soon learned that Percy was someone not to mess with. He didn't get into any fights or anything, but he did defend some freshmen a few times.

But because of that Percy was kind of popular, and his status as the new captain of the swim team helped boost his popularity. Most of the freshman looked up to him as an idol or a role model. Whenever they would walk by, they would greet him in a friendly manner.

But if they were girls, they would just blush, giggle, and walk away in a rush. Percy had no idea why.

It was like this almost every day since Percy had come back. But today wasn't like any other day. As he walked to and from his classes he didn't even pay attention to the people that greeted him as he walked by, he wasn't focused on anything else.

In fact, the only thing he seemed to be focused on was, well himself. It was almost as if his brain was telling him to keep in line today and to make sure he was prepared. But for what Percy did not know, And that worried him for the rest of the day.

It was lunch hour, and Percy was in the cafeteria eating his lunch. He was sitting at a table with a lunch bag that had brought his own from home. And since it was handmade by his mother that meant it tasted way better than anything the lunch ladies served.

And yes, it was all colored blue, which is one of the reasons why it was so much better than the cafeteria food. It was Percy's favorite color, and his mom would always go out of her way to make blue colored sandwiches for his lunch.

He was glad that she did, considering that he had disappeared for months and worried her for months, he was afraid that she would be furious at him. Thankfully she was relieved and happy that he was okay and (mostly) unharmed.

He was slightly worried that given her pregnancy she would have more mood swings then he's been in trouble at school, which is a lot.

Oh, and she was also pregnant too.

It had been a huge shocker for Percy when he saw his mom and her bulging belly. She was showing small signs when he had returned, but it wasn't until the morning sickness kicked in, as well a visit to the doctor shortly after that confirmed that she was expecting a child. She was now seven months pregnant, with a girl. Percy was going to have a little sister, and he was looking forward to her birth.

He just hoped that he would be around enough to get to know her.

As he was eating his food, to high school kids came up and sat next to him on opposite sides, with there own lunch trays from the cafeteria.

"Hey Percy, are you doing okay today?" The student on his left asked.

"Yeah you're not acting like your regular self-today, you're acting totally normal!" The student on his right chuckled at his own joke.

Percy just rolled his eyes at the comment, this wasn't the first joke he heard from this particular high school student. In fact, He knew these two quite well. Caden and Michael, or Cade and Mikey as they preferred to be called, were two friends that Percy had made when he had returned to school.

He first met them about a week after classes had started, during which around that time some punks thought it would be funny to pick on him, considering him 'the missing loser'. But before Percy could even try to defend himself, Cade and Mikey had shown up out of nowhere and helped him chase them off.

And by chase them off, Percy meant they got scared away by their intense combination of his and Mikeys sarcastic and witty jokes, and by Cade's intense demeanor. Ever since then, the three have stuck by each other's side.

Cade was the serious one, always straight to the point and had a no-nonsense attitude. He had sharp red hair and always wore oversized clothing. Why he did Percy never knew, but it possibly had to do with him being short, about a few inches shorter than Percy and Mikey to be precise.

He later made a mental note not to make jokes about overcompensation around him.

Mikey, on the other hand, was almost the complete opposite of Cade. He was a jokester, a sarcastic fellow with one hell of a sense of humour and he was not afraid to show it. He had blond hair that sometimes shown like platinum in the sunlight. Like Cade, he often wore oversized clothes, but this was just purely to tease him sometimes. Most of the time, like today, he wore his leather jacket and baggy clothes.

This would annoy Cade to no end, and Mikey loved every second of it. Percy would never admit it to his face, but he thought that Mikey was almost as funny and sarcastically humorous as himself.

The key word there being, _almost_.

"Yeah Cade, I'm alright," Percy replied, not wanting to worry his friends. He didn't want to worry them about his problems. "I'm just feeling a little...different today. Nothing you two have to worry about."

" _I_ will be the judge of that," Mikey said as picked up his fork. He eyed Percy up and down. "You don't look different, but you're acting differently. Are you trying to change your joke material or something?" He picked up some mashed potatoes and put it in his mouth. "Because you better not be copying mine!" He said with his mouth full. "That's copyright infringement, Percy! I won't hesitate to sue ya'!"

Percy rolled his eyes while Cade just scoffed. "Okay Mikey first of all, Percy wouldn't steal your 'material'." He said making air quotes. "He doesn't need to, if anything, you're stealing his material."

Percy giggled as Mikey put a hand on his chest and make a fake dramatic gasp in surprise. "I would never-!"

"And second of all," Cade continued. "How in the heck are you going to sue him? You don't exactly have any money to spend on anything, let alone a lawyer. Never mind that a lawyer would take you seriously with your personality."

Mike, having recovered from his little drama outburst just crossed his arms and made a pouting face. "Now you're just being rude. Not to mention it's not true, not entirely anyway." He turned his head and looked around the cafeteria at all the students, a mischievous glint in his eyes. "I have money, close by."

Percy sighed and facepalmed. He knew what that glint in his eyes meant, he often had that same one in his own. "Please tell me you're not going to con money from all of the freshmen again..." He sighed.

Cade immediately stood up, disbelief on his face. "What?! After what happened the last time?!"

Mikey rolled his eyes. "Oh come on Cade it wasn't that big a deal."

 _"Not a big deal?"_ Cade repeated, flabbergasted. "Not a big-! You were selling soda on campus without the schools' permission!" He sat back down glaring at Mikey with his arms crossed. "Not to mention the fact that you tricked Percy and I into helping you, saying it was for a 'Charitable Donation'!" He stated, making air quotes with his fingers.

"But it was for a charitable donation," Mikey said as he pointed to himself. " _My_ charity donation. A charity to help benefact me in my time of need."

"Benefiting yourself because you don't have a job is not a charity!" Cade responded, pounding his palm on the table. "Its the exact opposite! And whats worse, we received punishment for your actions which could have been avoided if it weren't for your greedy idea!"

Mikey leaned back in his chair and gave an exasperated sigh. "Here we go again..." He muttered. "look man, you're making a big deal out of nothing."

"Like hell I am!" Cade declared. "We all received a week's worth of detention because of you! _Detention_!" He practically yelled. "I never had a single one until that day, not a one! Think of what they'll put on my permanent record!"

"Wait a minute," Percy interjected. "You and I only got one day of detention, didn't we? Mikey was the one who had it for a week."

Cade cringed. "Well, yes but-!"

"Exactly!" Mikey exclaimed, interrupting Cade. "You two got a slap on the wrist compared to me."

"That's not the point Mikey!" Cade said.

Percy sighed as the two of them started to argue about the whole ordeal. It astounded Percy as to how these two were friends with each other. They were both the complete opposites of each other in almost every way an yet somehow were the best of friends, always there for each other and to support one another no matter what. He would never admit it to them out loud, he was glad that he had met them.

They were good friends. Normal friends. Friends that excepted each other for who they were, and who had excepted Percy for who he was.

It wasn't until the bell for next period had rung that Cade and Mikey had stopped there arguing. "We better go," Percy said as he got up to throw his trash away, as well as to change the subject. "We have to get to swim class for the meeting."

"Oh great." Mikey moaned as they exited the cafeteria. "Now we have to go and listen to the coach prattle on and on about the next swimming competition."

"Quit your complaining Mikey," said Cade. "You knew what you were getting into when you decided to join the swim team with Percy."

"Yeah, but I only did so because it would be easier to get attention from girls." He eyes a couple of girl students as they walked by, giving them a friendly wink. This caused some of them to blush and giggle as they walked away. "And it's working quite well."

Percy and Cade just rolled there eyes. "Oh jeez..." They muttered.

Mikey noticed this and huffed. "Well, at least my reason isn't a sad one." He said as he pointed to Cade. "As I recall, the only reason you joined was because _you_ were failing P.E class."

"That's not my fault!" He replied, embarrassment written on his face. "The activities and sports in that class are far too horrendous for me as well as some of the other students!"

Percy facepalmed as the two of them began to argue again. They had just stopped only a minute ago and they were already starting again. If this kept up he was going to get a headache. "Guys can you not-!"

He stopped.

He was going to try and stop there arguing when he felt a sudden dread in the air. He stopped dead in his tracks, and he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. That's when he felt it, being watched. Someone or something was watching him.

And it did _not_ feel friendly.

He quickly turned around, expecting to see whatever was watching him jump out and attack, but there was nothing there. Nothing except students hurrying to there next class. But that still didn't make Percy feel any better. He instinctively reached into his pocket...

"Hey, Percy!"

He turned back around and saw Cade and Mikey looking at him from a few feet away. They had stopped when they had realized he was no longer following them. It was Mikey who had called out to him. "Whats the holdup? Hurry up or we'll be getting it from the coach!"

"And you know how he hates it when his students are late!" Cade added. He pointed to Mikey. "Just ask slow-mo over here!"

"No one asked for your input!" He retorted.

Percy quickly regained his composure. "Uh, r-right. Sorry!"

He quickly ran up to catch up with them. As he did, he took one last glance behind him. There wasn't anything dangerous, no monsters or anything, and the feeling of dread had vanished. But as soon as he caught up to them he still felt a little uneasy. He reached back into his pocket and felt riptide, still in its pen form, in there. He was glad it was.

He had a bad feeling deep in his gut, that something bad was going to happen.

And he hoped that he was wrong.

* * *

The three of them eventually arrived at the gym without any further trouble and went ahead to the back doors that lead to the swimming area. When they got there, most of the other students had already arrived. They were chatting away, sitting in the bleachers waiting for the class to start. In the middle of the gym was the school swimming pool. It was mostly used for practice with the swim team, but once and a while, the teachers would let the students use the pool every now and then for their own enjoyment.

The last time that happened was a few months ago, back when Percy and the swim team won a competition against one of their rival schools. The coach had even bought pizza, making it into a pizza party celebration. It was during this part that the coach had nominated Percy to be the team captain, saying that it was thanks to him that they had won.

Percy was flattered and honored, but at first, he wasn't sure if he should accept the offer. But after Cade and Mikey had given him great support, as well as the entire team, he couldn't say no. Ever since, it became his responsibility to make sure his team was in fit condition, and practice regularly. While it was a routine that Percy wasn't used to at first, it eventually came second nature to him over time.

It was fun to teach the team how to improve their backstrokes.

Just then the bell rang again, indicating class had begun.

"Uh oh, quick! Find a seat!" Cade hissed as he ushered the three of them to some free seats on the bleachers.

Percy resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Cade relax, were not late." He said as the three of them sat down at a corner that wasn't as crowded.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean the coach isn't going to think that we're late!" He replied in a hushed voice. "After the last time I was tardy, which by the way was only by _ten seconds_ , I had to run five extra laps around the field!" His expression darkened. " _Five. Extra. Laps!_ "

Mikey perked up. "Oh yeah, I remember that." He said with a mischievous grin. "The coach said it was to show an example, so that no one would be late for class."

"He also said that it was good exercise for you, considering that you weren't doing so well in P.E. " Percy said with his own grin. "I wonder if running late counts as exercise, maybe we should do it more often, what do you think Mikey?"

Cade looked at Percy, apparently not believing what he had just heard. "Excuse you?"

Mickey chuckled. "Now that you mention it Percy, Cade here could use a little workout, maybe we should keep being late until he fits the standard?"

Cades' jaw dropped. "Hold on, wha-!"

"I think you're on to something Mikey, maybe we should have the coach make him do laps equal to the number of minutes that he's late?"

Cade tried to intervene, but to no avail. "Wait you can't-!"

"I think you're on to something Percy! So how long should we be late from now on? Five minutes? Ten minutes? Oh I know," He looked directly at Cade, who had been cringing on every minute he had suggested, and made the most wicked face that he could make. "How about we make him skip for a full day? A full day of laps and exercise!"

 _"What?"_

Percy just laughed. "Yeah, then he wouldn't have to worry about his grades slipping again. Unless he doesn't wan't to fail swim class like P.E..."

"You two are evil! Evil I say!"

As Percy and Mikey laughed at Cades response, the noise of a door opening and then closing echoed through out the gym. Everyone sitting at the bleachers immediately stopped any noise that they were making. Be it from talking to other classmates or playing on there phones, they knew better than risk getting into trouble now that the coach, Mr. K, had entered the gym.

Mr. Konstantakakos, or Mr. K as he preferred to be called, was one of the physical education staff at A.H.S. He was considered by almost everyone at school to be one of the most gruffy teachers at school, considering what he usually did to students who were either late to class or did not wear the appropriate gym clothing. But when it came to teaching, he got the job done. He pushed his students to there limit, and because of that many considered him to be one of the best teachers the school has.

He was a middle age man with brown eyes that showed signs of age and matching brown hair that was thinning at the top. He was wearing his usual gym clothes, black shorts and gray t-shirt with solid black tennis shoes. He was carrying a clipboard and a pencil was in his hands, writing down notes for class, but stopped when he looked up at the students.

"Alright, good afternoon everyone." He called out. "Today In preperation for the next competition coming up In a few months, we will begin are our new water course training exercise."

A chorus of moans and groans echoed throughout the gym. Mikey had put his head in his hands and Cade pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Now I don't want to hear any of that!" He said with a gruff voice. "This is what you all signed up for." He looked back down at his clipboard. "And after those are over..."

As Mr. K listed the exercises that team would be practicing today, he sighed as he leaned back in his seat. He just didn't get it today. First he has that weird dream which for some reason or another put himself on high alert, then when he did feel something, it turned out to be nothing.

 _Maybe I was just imagining things._ He thought to himself. _Maybe the dream I had was just that, a dream._

Percy mentally shook himself, getting annoyed at the thought. He shifted his gaze back to the coach as he continued to speak. He had to focus, after all he was the team captain. He had to keep some level of composure.

But as he allowed himself to finally relax, thats when he felt it.

The dread, it was back.

As Mr. K finished listing the long list of exercises he had written down, the sudden feeling of dread had returned, and it was stronger this time. Must stronger. It was practically making the hair on the back of his neck stand up.

Percy quickly and quietly looked around the room trying to find any source of danger. He looked all around him, to his classmates, the bleachers, and to the door, but there didn't seemed to be any sign of any threat.

Then his eyes landed on the pool.

Behind Mr. K, The water had begun to bubble, and it was starting to turn into a sickly shade of green. Two large piercings eyes broke through the pool, which sent shivers down Percy's spine.

Percy reached into his pocket...

As the thing in the pool slowly began to rise, he slowly and carefully took out riptide, still in its pen form.

He gripped its cap...

Cade and Mikey must have noticed, because both had given him strange looks. Then there gazes followed his own, and there eyes widened.

The other students began to notice it to, because whatever it was they saw, it caused to them stand up from their seats and gasp In shock. Those sitting on the bottom even began backing away.

Mr K. looked up from his clipboard, his face making a scowl. "What the hell's the matter with all of ya?" He turned his gaze to see what they were looking at, and nearly dropped his clipboard in shock. "What the...?"

The monster had fully surfaced.

To say it was big would be putting it mildly. It looked around seven to ten feet tall, and was _huge._ It had a face of a dog, with a long black snout, dark eyes, and sharp pointy ears, and its body was sleek and black like a seal. Its legs were stubby, half foot and half flipper, and had human like hands, except with extremely long and sharp claws.

Percy automatically knew what it was, and he did not like it.

 _Telekhine!  
_  
As he stood up from his seat, Mr. K regained his senses and glared at the monster with a brave face. "Alright you mutt," He yelled. "I don't know how you go in here, but you're leaving now!" He turned around and looked back at the class. "Okay, whose dog is this?! You all know the rules, no pets allowed at school or in the pool! Speak up right now or you're all in big trouble!"

Percy was gobsmacked that the coach didn't seemed the least bit scared, but then again the Mist was apparently making him see the telekhine as a normal dog, so of course he wouldn't know of the danger that he was in. He also didn't know that the telekhine, who apparently didn't like being called a mutt, raise its tail out of the water, prepared to smack Mr. K.

Percy tried to call out a warning. "Coach watch out!"

But it was to late. As Mr. K quickly turned around, the giant sea dog smacked him with its tail with a loud _WHAM,_ that sent him flying into the west wall.

All hell broke loose.

The students immediately bolted for the gyms exit, screaming and yelling in absolute fear. Most of them dropped some of there belongings, others tripped and fell as they tried to get away, all of them ran away except Percy. As the class ran to the exit, Percy uncapped Riptide, allowing the pen to take its true form as a celestial bronze sword.

As Percy gripped his sword in his hands, he stared at the telekhine with a determined face.

"I really hate Mondays..."

He jumped from the bleachers, and attacked the monster.

* * *

 _ **Next**_ _ **time...**_

 _The Telekhine turned his gaze to Riptide, and its eyes widen with shock. "That sword...but...how did you...?" He turned his attention back to Percy, growling furiously as his eyes glowered threateningly at Percy. "Where did you get that sword?!" **  
**  
Percy was confused. He looked from Riptide, to the Telekhine, then back to Riptide. "You recognize my sword?"  
_ _  
The Telekhine didn't answer. Instead it made a sound similar to a bark. "If you will not tell me, then I will make you!" It then got on all fours like a wild animal, and charged._

* * *

 **AN: I deeply apologize that I did not upload sooner. I was rather preoccupied with certain circumstances happening in my life that had prevented me so. I will try to upload the next chapter as soon as possible.**

 **Read and leave a comment, have a good day!**

 _ **P.S: This post goes out in honor to the victims, as well as the friends and family's, of the Florida School Shooting. May they rest in peace.**_


End file.
